Song Shots
by HarryPotter4Life24
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia's relationship is anything but ordinary so what about a bunch a songs for one shots based on them? Ichiruki I won't be updating normally like I do with Infected.
1. You Belong With Me

_**Alright this is my second bleach story it's going to be a bunch of song one shots for Rukia and Ichigo. I will try to update once a week but I'm not sure on what day it will be. All of them will be Ichiruki but this one has a little Orihime/Ichigo but this will be the only one since I hate that couple. Please listen to the song that I've **_

_**Chapter 1: You Belong With Me **_

Rukia was sitting in her bedroom doing her homework she looked up at her widow and saw her neighbor Ichigo pacing in his bedroom talking on the phone to his girlfriend Orihime.

Once he hung up and throw his phone down he sat on his bed and she grabbed her notepad that she wrote something on it and put it up and Ichigo read **You Ok?**

Ichigo wrote back _Tired of the fucking drama! _As Rukia was writing something back Ichigo closed his curtain Rukia held up the sign and then put on the type of music that Orihime didn't like.

Dancing around the room and trying out different kinds of styles from what she normally did. She didn't notice that Ichigo's curtain was open and that he was watching her.

Orihime didn't understand Ichigo's story like she did though. How his mother had died in his arms when he was nine years old. How his father was a doctor and jumped through his window each morning so he had to keep it open even in dead winter which was why he got sick so often. How he had to be a role model for his sisters so that they could have a normal life.

Her older brother Byakuya then walked in and said, "Will you lower the volume. I'm trying to work."

Rukia then said, "Yeah. Sorry Byakuya."

He walked out of the room and she went back to her studying. After dinner she went to bed and in the morning she walked out to the bus stop with her backpack and the current book that she was reading.

Ichigo then walked out and sat on the bench next to her and said, "Good morning Rukia."

"Hey Ichigo. You alright?"

He sighed, "Yeah I finally calmed down and so did Orihime only after I promised to take her out to one of the most expensive restaurants in town."

They continued to talk and Rukia noticed how bright his smile was when he was with anybody but Orihime it had seemed that being with the most popular girl in school had brought him down.

When Orihime had pulled up and got up and said, "Bye Rukia she you later at the big game."

Ichigo was on the football team and Rukia was in the marching band while Orihime was the head cheerleader.

After school and the game with their school winning the biggest shock had happened Orihime had kissed Renji the school's star player in front of Ichigo.

"What is this?"

"Come on Ichigo calm down."

"You know what I'm fucking down with you from now. Forget about going out before the prom."

Orihime tried to grab his arm but he kept on walking. Ichigo then walked into the locker room and changed into his uniform for school again. Walking out front Rukia was waiting for him and said, "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need time to think things over."

Rukia then said, "I'll walk home with you home Ichigo."

He nodded and they walked home together and said, "Thanks a lot Rukia I know that I probably smell bad."

"It's fine nice win today Ichigo. See you later."

Ichigo and Rukia walked into their houses and while Rukia studied Ichigo took a shower and got changed into his black suit and purple tie and then walked into the room and grabbed his notepad and wrote _You going to the prom?_

She grabbed her notepad and wrote **No studying.**

Ichigo then wrote back _Wish you were. _She then looked at the sign I love you and looked up as her brother walked into her room holding a blue dress and said, "Rukia. I know you said you didn't want to go to prom but I got this dress for you please go and have fun."

Rukia said, "I'm glad you did. I changed my mind I'm going to go."

She grabbed it and said, "I'll be down in a minute."

She got changed and put the note that said I love you in her clutch and then walked downstairs and her brother drove her.

As she walked in she saw Ichigo halfheartedly dancing with Orihime but when she her walk in his face lit up and he stopped dancing with Orihime. Looking at Orihime's purple dress she thought that she didn't look that great compared to her.

But Ichigo started walking over when Orihime grabbed his arm and made him look at her and said, "You're my boyfriend and date stop looking at her and stop talking to her."

Ichigo then said, "I'm fucking done with you Orihime. We're over and if you see me don't talk to me."

He then walked over to Rukia who held up her sign that said **I Love You **as Ichigo held up his sign that said _I Love you. _They kissed as Orihime looked on and then walked out.

After being elected Prom King and Queen Ichigo and Rukia got into the limo that he rented and talked about where to go from here. Ichigo said, "I don't know about you but I want to see where this goes."

Rukia then said, "Me two."

As they pulled up to Ichigo's house he walked her home and hugged her as Byakuya opened the door and said, "Thanks for bringing my sister home Kurosaki."

"No problem Byakuya. Night Rukia."

He then went home and they spent the night talking over messages through the notepads they had.

A/N Alright first chapter done the next song is going to be let her go by Passenger. It's going to be a part of the series it's going to be based on the 17 that they spent apart and they realized that they had feelings for each other. Alright that's all I have to say. Read and review. :p


	2. Let Her Go

_**Alright this is my second bleach story it's going to be a bunch of song one shots for Rukia and Ichigo. I will try to update once a week but I'm not sure on what day it will be. All of them will be Ichiruki. Please listen to the song that I've named the chapter after the song.**_

_**Chapter 2: Let Her Go **_

It was during the 17 months they spent apart that Ichigo had realized that was in love with Rukia.

After everything that had happened between then after she gave the power to protect the ones that he loved, rescuing her from being executed, and then having to leave him when he lost the power had he realized that he loved her.

But it was the times that he loved her and didn't say anything was his downfall. They came from different worlds and couldn't ever be together that made the time they had together so precious.

And then after everything had come after the defeat of Aizen with him collapsing him from the pain of defeating him.

And then the eventually lose of his powers was what had driven them to realize that they had loved each other. And 17 months later the only thing that was on his mind was Rukia Kuchiki.

The only thing he could think up was how a strand of her hair fell not the middle of her face, the dark shade of blue that her eyes were, and how much she meant to him.

After everything that had happened during the year had gone by and then she had reappeared in his life after months of silence.

After letting her go he realized that he loved her and she and his friends from the soul society had helped him regain the powers that he thought he had lost forever.

It was the truth behind the letter they had made when she first left that made it so much easier for them to pick up with a new chapter to their story.

A/N alright next chapter will be to the song I won't give up on us


	3. I Won't Give Up On Us

_**Alright this is my second bleach story it's going to be a bunch of song one shots for Rukia and Ichigo. I will try to update once a week but I'm not sure on what day it will be. All of them will be Ichiruki. Please listen to the song that I've named the chapter after the song. I'm making a playlist on Youtube with this songs.**_

_**Chapter 2: I Won't Give Up On Us**_

It was when looking up at the night sky that reminded Ichigo how much he and Rukia loved each other.

How much they had to sacrifice for each other and the love that they shared for each other.

As they sat down in the park Rukia reading a manga and Ichigo had his arms around her when she said, "Ichigo? Why do you sacrifice so much for me?"

He looked at her and said, "Because you're the one who I want to protect no matter what. Because you have the most amazing personality, your will to help others, and because your Rukia and you never chance who you are because of what people say."

Rukia smiled, "Thanks Ichigo. I love the person you are to."

A/N Alright latest chapter done. Next song will be Try by Colbie Caillat


	4. Try

_**Alright this is my second bleach story it's going to be a bunch of song one shots for Rukia and Ichigo. I will try to update once a week but I'm not sure on what day it will be. All of them will be Ichiruki. Please listen to the song that I've named the chapter after the song. I'm making a playlist on Youtube with this songs.**_

_**Chapter 4: I Try**_

Everything that she did was so that people accepted her until she realized that they wouldn't because she was different. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki and she was different.

Even though she was different it's what and her special and eventually and helped her found the person she was meant to be with. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki and they were meant to be together.

A/N Alright another one done. The next song will be Superheros by the Script.


	5. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
